Mishaps and Mayhem
by CelticGoddess
Summary: RE WRITTEN: This story takes place during the attack on earth by Galaxia and things aren't looking good for the planet earth. Is there someone out there who could help?
1. It begins

Chapter one: Times are about to change.  
  
IMPORTANT.......PLEASE READ......I NEED HELP!  
A while ago my dad erased my hard drive losing thirty seven and a half pages of my story. I have the beginning but the end will have to be re written unless you, my faithful and highly underappreciated readers have this story on backup somewhere. It doesn't matter why you have this story if you have it but I would LOVE and WORSHIP anyone who can restore my long worked on story to me. Thanks and enjoy the heavily re written story.  
  
CelticGoddess  
  
Mishaps and Mayhem: What happens when you lose something? You look for it of course...that is unless you don't remember it's lost. Serena has this nagging feeling that she's forgotten something, or someone. Can a trip to an alternate dimension help her remember?   
  
The battle was unlike anything they had ever been through before. The skies were dark even during the day and fire seemed to rain down all the time in a relentless barrage. The battle the senshi and tuxedo mask were currently involved in had lasted over three and a half months draining all their resources and energies and it still wasn't anywhere near done. And what was this battle for and who started it? It was another one of those races to get the silver crystal from its owner and protector, Sailor Moon and was led by Sailor Galaxia.  
  
This day was one of the rare occasions when the fighting stopped and everyone regrouped. Unfortunately Galaxia also regrouped and she had more reinforcements. She used the innocent people of earth changing them into hideous creatures she could use thus when ever one of her mutant creatures fell another one was created in its place, in some cases two were created not just one.  
  
"Ok so we are running low on resources, well we're nearly completely devoid of resources. Ami, did you find that weakness we were looking for?" Rei asked as she looked to the blue haired girl that sat across form her at the low table. The senshi and tuxedo mask had convened at the temple for a little mush needed strategic planning.  
  
"No I haven't found any weakness but we have to keep looking so we can win this." Ami replied solemnly still typing away at her computer.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked suddenly looking up from the maps and papers in front of her on the table.  
  
"What do you mean 'why'?" Lita questioned raising an eyebrow at their leaders query.  
  
"I mean, why do we have to fight day after day to protect these people? Why don't we just give the crystal to her and be done with it? I mean, the way we are going now, she's going to get it anyway. I mean why fight it?" Serena had all but given up hope. Her world was overturned so many times and this was the last straw. Now she sat there her blue eyes that had long ago lost that shine that the others had grown accustomed thinking about giving up. And it scared them. She had always been the one that they would look to for encouragement and she had been their strong beacon of hope.  
  
"You can't mean that, can you Serena?" Darien asked concerned placing an arm around his fiancés shoulders and giving her a tight squeeze.  
  
"No, this time I do mean it. There really is no reason to go on...and I just can't help but feel like there is something more I can do that I have forgotten. Something that would end this fight quicker. Like an inner power that I just can't reach or a forgotten someone who could bail us out. It's a little nagging thought in the back of my mind that has been with me ever since I first found out I was Sailor Moon and has gotten stronger over the years."(AN dundundun!)  
  
"Common girl you can't think like that. We don't have to do this but it helps so many people and if we don't, what are we going to do?" Mina piped up.  
  
"Gee I don't know, get a life? We've been doing this for so long, how do we know these people can't defend themselves? Oh I'm sorry guys I know your right, but it just seems like such a lost cause." Serena apologized laying her head down on her arms.  
  
After that there was no more talk of giving up. Instead they continued with their plans to find a weakness and use it to their advantage. But someone was watching them. (AN doesn't that just beat all?) In a sudden wave of negative energy they were drawn out, or rather thrown out, of the temple and into the courtyard where their attacker was now made known. (As if they didn't already know who it was. Duh!)  
  
"You know Serena, darling, I think you have the right idea. You should just give the crystal over right now and avoid the humiliation of defeat. Hey you never know...if you give me the crystal I just might let you live." Galaxia boomed from her position in the trees.  
  
"After all the fighting we've done and the fact that you found out our identities you still don't know us at all and you won't live long enough to. We would rather die then surrender to you! COSMIC MOON POWER! You probably wouldn't let us live even if we did give you the crystal anyway." Serena yelled then transformed and was followed by the rest of the transformation calls.  
  
Now everyone was standing in his or her uniforms facing down Galaxia. But something was different about this battle. Something was off.  
  
"What the..." Mercury whispered as her mini computer blinked its warning. "Umm guys I think you should see this."  
  
The creatures Galaxia used were massing in front of them. "ATTACK!" Galaxia screamed and the battle began.  
  
"Kinda busy now Mercury. Can this wait?" Lita said as she punched one of the creatures in the stomach causing it to double over in pain.  
  
"Not if you wish to continue this little fight for another month or so! This could be the weakness we were looking for." Ami shouted at her. "The rest of you should hear this too."  
  
"Sure I'll just ask this guy to give me a ten minute time out. Hey we all could go for a hundred-year break. Sound good to you mister monster?" Serena said sarcastically as she too tried to defend herself against a monster that was trying to destroy her at the time. But when the monster retaliated with crushing blow to her arm she added, "Hmmm guess not."  
  
"Ok I understand that but there is a "Sink hole" over near the temple entrance forming. I think it's the product of too much negative energy collecting in one place. What ever we do, we can't go near there." She finished with warning in her voice.  
  
"Oh, well isn't that interesting. So you mean to tell me, Miss Mercury, that if someone were to...I don't know...fall into it they would disappear? Hmmm very interesting what do you say we put that little theory into action. Which one should I choose first? En...meany...miny...MOON!" She shouted as a wave of dark energy flashed toward Serena and thrust her toward the now growing portal.  
  
"SERENA!" Everyone yelled as they saw Serena be pushed toward the portal flying through the air feet first. Something even stranger that happened was just as Serena was slipping through the event horizon what seemed like a giant ball of fire was emitted from her hand hitting Galaxia square in the chest.  
  
The others looked on in disbelief. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU BITCH! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled pointing her attack at Galaxia for a head on blow. They watched as Galaxia fell to the ground then stood up holding her stomach.  
  
"You stupid sailor twits! Well this seems like the perfect time to take my leave. I know you have to time to mourn your lost leader, if that's what you can call her..."Galaxia would have continued in her gloating if a barrage of roses hadn't hit her dead on.  
  
"How dare you talk about her that way?! She was more of leader than you'll ever be! But then again you have to have someone to lead first and you seem to be short on voluntary followers. I mean, sure, when it comes to taking the lives of innocent people you got that down, but other then that...well lets just say you could use some work." Darien commented as he smirked at the cuts his roses had caused. (AN- I know I know. If you who are reading this and hate the fact that the only thing, at least that I know of, he can do is shake a stick and throw some flowers he'll just have to learn something new. Hehe..Do I feel a foreshadowing?)  
  
"Well it seems flower boy over there has a backbone after all. Well you will pay for that but right now I don't feel like fighting you." Galaxia yawned as if she were bored and disappeared.  
  
"Spineless bitch! Ami can you track Serena?" Rei turned to Ami startling her with the mixed emotions flashing in the fire princess's eyes.  
  
"I don't know Rei, I'll try." Everyone held his or her breath as Ami typed at her computer faster then she had ever done before.  
  
Her fingers came to a slow stop. "I'm afraid I can't find her. Her signals not registering anywhere in the world." Ami said quietly.  
  
"I WON'T TAKE THAT! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Rei shouted then whispered softer, "We need her."  
  
A voice from behind her calmed her down a bit, "She is safe. She is with people that will take care of her and help her to become a better leader and a person. This is all I can tell you but she will be able to return when she is finished with what they can teach her. Please don't try to find her it is nearly impossible, even I can't locate her but this is something she desperately needs to do in order to preserve the world. Hope is all we have now; hope that she finishes her business quickly for Galaxia won't let this opportunity slip by." A tall figure with cascading green hair and green sailor outfit stalked out of the shadows and approached the group. "Now I understand that this is hard to accept but she WILL return and she WILL be safe until that time. You can trust me."  
  
"Damn it Pluto we don't need your hallow promises. What we need right now is for you to tell us where she is and we need you to tell us now!" Darien shouted.  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Pluto said pain evident in her eyes as the normally quiet senshi raised her voice in a harsh yell.  
  
"We're sorry Pluto, were all just a little...stressed." Lita came up behind Darien and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Well where ever she is, we can't find her now and Pluto said she was safe so why don't we just go home and get some sleep. Common guys." Mina suggested and began walking home.  
  
"Good-bye and good-night. I promise she is safe and in good hands. "Pluto reassured the retreating people only wishing she believed it.  
  
Back with Serena  
  
The last thing Serena had seen were her friends rushing to help, her hand emitting that weird fire, then blackness. Blackness that seemed to envelope her and in a way and comfort and reassure her. Then, in a sudden rush of light and energy, she was falling. Falling from what, to her, looked like thousands of feet. She took one good breath and let out a blood-curtailing scream that seemed to echo for miles. There was nothing she could do now but fall waiting for the cold hard impact of the ground.  
  
Capsule Corps   
All of, or most of, the dragon ball gang had gathered (gee isn't that convent) at Capsule Cops. (From now on to be refereed to a CC.)  
  
"Does anyone else feel that?" Goku said as he rose from the table with several of the other guys also getting up.  
  
"That ki is enormous. I sure hope it's on our side." Goten said getting up and walking toward the window followed by most of the current occupants of the building.  
  
What they say shocked them. Swirls of silver clouds and stripes of lightning shooting across the sky opening into a portal of blackness. They were shocked at what they saw but were more shocked at what they heard. A clearly female voice broke through the commotion and was falling, and falling fast.  
  
Before anyone could protest Goku shot up into the sky where the voice was coming from. What he saw when he got there shocked him and amazed him (Kinda like a circus), there was a girl falling toward the ground with long blond hair flailing all around her. He flew up to her and grabbed the blond and looked down on her and gasped. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was looking at him with deep blue eyes that seemed to reflect wisdom and sadness that was mixed in with fear and relief.  
  
Serena looked up at the man that was now holding her. She was surprised at what she saw. His dark eyes looked into her deep blue eyes. That was about all she had time to notice before the dark claimed her for its own.  
  
Colors were swirling around and shadows were moving everywhere. On shadow in particular caught her attention. It was shaped like a woman, a tall woman. As the shadow got closer, the image began to get clearer and not so shadowy. Finally when the image was only about a foot in front of her the image solidified and sailor Pluto was there.  
  
"What's going on Pluto, where are we?" Serena asked as she looked at her feet that were floating in the midst of a white abyss.  
  
"This is nothing more then a way for me to give you a message. You are where you need to be and you have things you need to do, training to complete. You are not ready to come home but when you are I will be there and you will be a better person for this experience. Listen and learn from all that is around you Serena because it is something you have heard before. You know what you can do and now it is time for you to open your eyes. Remember you can't come home until you remember so remember quickly." As soon as that was said she disappeared the same way she had come but in reverse.  
  
Serena stood there staring after the retreating figure trying to decipher the meaning of her cryptic message. Before she could understand the room grew dark sending her off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next time she opened her eyes it was well lit out and she took in her surroundings. She was in a queen size bed that had deep green sheets with matching comforter. The floor of the room was covered in wall to wall hunter green carpet drapes to match. There was a modest size closet with a chest of drawers in the corner. Even though the room was sparsely furnished she could tell the person who had decorated it had good taste.  
  
She slowly sat up (yes she was lying down) and instantly regretted it. She grabbed her head as a sharp pain shot through it. Carefully she got out of the bed and walked to the bedroom door. She heard several voices discussing something that was probably her around the corner. She pressed her body against the wall and listened.  
  
"I don't trust her. I didn't think a human could have that much power let alone a woman." A deep almost menacing voice commented.  
  
"Well I think you should at least let her wake up before you start passing judgment on someone that only a few hours ago was completely at the mercy of gravity." One of the women stated obviously annoyed.  
  
"Did anyone ask your opinion?" Another voice rumbled.  
  
This went on for several minutes before Serena decided to step out from her hiding place. She looked around as everyone stared at her and then quietly she said, "Hi."  
  
"Ohhhh good you're awake. How do you feel?" The woman with blue hair asked seemingly concerned. Serena recognized her belonging to the voice that was defending her and instantly took a liking to the woman's personality.  
  
"Well I've got a headache, but other then that and, all things considered, in fine. Thank you for helping me and I'm sorry to have dropped in on you like this." Serena answered softly not sure what the people that were now looking strangely at her would believe. "Hehehe.....no pun intended."  
  
"Do you mind telling us why you're here, who sent you, and why do you have so much power for a human? Oh and maybe you can tell us why were falling through that portal?" The gruff voice from before asked her as his coal black eyes burned into her blue ones. The owner of this menacing voice wasn't a tall man but he had jet-black hair that swept back into a patch of spiky hair. His eyes seemed to match his hair begin coal black and piercing. But there seemed to be something behind that shield of emotionless black but at the moment she couldn't tell what it was. She could hear Pluto's voice in the back of her head telling her that these were the people she was supposed to befriend.  
  
She looked at all the expecting faces and decided that if she didn't tell them the truth and they somehow found out later she wouldn't last very long. Also they seemed to be powerful beings and she obviously wasn't in Kansas anymore Toto. "My name is Tsukino Serena and as far as I can tell, I'm not from around here. I mean I'm from earth...kinda...but my world is under attack by this woman named Galaxia and she isn't here. No one sent me I was flung here when a pool of negative energy collected and created a portal. And I guess you sense power because I'm not all-human. In fact I'm not really human at all." She looked around and saw all of the disbelieving glares they were giving her. "What?"  
  
"If you're not human and you're from earth then what are you?" The tall green man asked.  
  
"Well..."She didn't know if she should tell them but she figured they would have to know sooner or later. "...I'm Lunarian." She took a step back as she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"I thought the Lunarians were destroyed thousands of years ago." A taller man with black eyes that seemed to show a kindness in them asked her in a shocked, but still sensitive tone.  
  
"Well the Moon-kingdom was attacked and destroyed but Queen Serenity used her last energy and the Silver Crystal to send the children of moon to be reborn a thousand years in the future on earth." Serena informed him, her tone becoming a bit more subdued. "That's why I'm from earth but also Lunarian."  
  
Everyone just stared at her not totally believing her or disbelieving her. "What were you doing in the middle of a battle with this Galaxia chick?" Trunks asked.  
  
She looked down not wanting to say anything but eventually she decided to tell them. "Well you see, on our earth there are five warriors known as the sailor senshi and one man disguised as Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Sailor Moon. All of them use powers derived from their respective planets. Except for Sailor Moon who uses the Silver Crystal as the source of her power." She paused and looked around.  
  
"Umm that still doesn't explain what YOU were doing there." Gohan stated.  
  
"I was getting to that thank you. Well in my world I am Sailor Moon..."She was about to continue when she was interrupted by loud laughter.  
  
"You're a warrior? Right!" The man with the emotionless eyes burst into laughter.  
  
"VEGETA! Stop that it's not that unheard of! I mean look at ChiChi, even Goku wouldn't want to take her on. Don't mind my husband here, he has a very overwhelming holier then thou attitude." The blue haired woman apologized. "By the way I'm Bulma, this is Goku, his wife ChiChi, their sons, Gohan and Goten, Gohan's girlfriend Videl, Krillin, his wife 18, their daughter Marron, Piccolo, and Yamcha. (I don't know how to spell his name.)" Bulma introduced everyone and when she came to their names they nodded to Serena.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet all of you..."She started but then realized something grabbing at her bow and turning to look with panicked eyes on the group before her. "...Has anyone seen my locket? I had it here before I was sucked into the portal." She began to frantically look for it in the folds of her clothes and on the floor but to no avail.  
  
"You mean this?" Vegeta said holding up a silver locket in his hand. (I'm changing the compact to be a silver locket with gold moons on the outside with a compartment on the inside for the crystal.  
  
"Yes, that's it now can I have it please?" Serena said holding up her hand to receive the locket.  
  
"I don't think I should give this to you right now. Just to make sure you are who you say you are." Vegeta said in a cold tone.  
  
"What are you going to do, run a background check with your inter- dimensional computer? I told you who I was and you're with holding something very important that belongs to me." When she realized he wasn't responding she sighed. "You know what, fine, keep the damned locket but I am taking the crystal! That is something I can't let you keep." She stated flatly and opened her hand again but this time the crystal dematerialized and reappeared in her open palm. She then took her other hand and put it over the crystal causing it to glow. Then it disappeared...into her?  
  
"What was that?" ChiChi asked from where she stood next to her husband.  
  
"I told him I wouldn't let him keep my crystal. It was given to me to protect and for the past ten years I have kept it away from a multitude of enemy's. I did not come this far just to let him take it from me when I was sleeping. The locket is not important but if the crystal should happen to fall into the wrong hands it could be the end of the universe." Serena said perhaps a bit too cryptically. "Hehehe did I say that out loud? Well I'm sure you know what I meant. Right?" She calmed down after they nodded.  
  
As time went on, the gang talked and got to know each other. They talked about all the things they had in common and learned a great deal about each others fighting abilities.  
  
They had come to the conclusion that Bulma was going to help Serena get home so she would be staying at C.C for as long as it took and needless to say Vegeta had some...opinions about that. The night had begun to set in and Serena could tell they still didn't trust her but that would have to wait until the next morning since everyone was going home.  
  
As she was about to leave she remembered something..."Who saved me when I was falling?" She asked.  
  
"Oh that was Goku. Everyone else was right behind him though...someone was bound to catch you." Bulma answered as she cleared away the coffee and tea cups.  
  
"He can fly?" She questioned further.  
  
"Ummmm, no what gave you that idea?" Bulma said looking around a little nervously.  
  
"Well I remember that I didn't hit the ground and when I was caught we...drifted." She replied.  
  
"Well it's late we should say goodnight...bye." Bulma said as she scurried up the stairs.  
  
"Well goodnight then..." She called after the retreating figure more confused then ever. What were they hiding from her?  
  
After Bulma had disappeared Serena didn't feel much like sleeping. Instead she walked to the front door and went outside closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and let the cool, crisp night air fill her lungs. She walked on the lush grass allowing the blades tickle the bottoms of her bare feet. She didn't know where she was going but she let her feet guide her. She came to the edge of a cliff, looked over and saw a deep ravine. She sat down on the edge dangling her feet off the edge and rested her hands lightly in her lap. Looking up at the stars and the moon, Serena thought about what her friends were doing and oddly enough they were doing much the same thing.  
  
-------------------Sailor Moon Universe (SMU)------------------------------ ----------------------  
  
The night sky sparkled with the light of the stars and moon. It seemed to the senshi and to Darien that the world didn't know the great treasure it had lost. (OMG did I really write that....rolls over and gags. Sorry it has to be there for now.) When Serena didn't come home, her parents had begun to ask questions and everyone hadn't the heart to lie to them...the truth had come out and sailor moon was revealed to her family. Now with her being gone the only thing they could do was wait, wait for the day when she had finished what she had to do and would return.  
  
(Ok that was short but right now what the sm people are doing is not as important as the db people are.)  
  
-----------------Dragon ball Universe (DBU)--------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
While sitting on the cliff Serena gave some more thought to her dream. What 'business' did she have to complete here and what training did she have to undergo? It just didn't seem right. She was forced into this new place with people who really don't trust her and are hiding things from her. Things just weren't going her way. As she sat there staring at the sky a silver tear slid down her face and then to the ground. She turned suddenly when she heard rustling behind her.  
  
"Who's there?" She called out to the darkness behind her and taking up a fighting stance.  
  
"Chill it's just me, Trunks." The boy stepped out from the cover of the trees and next to Serena.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" She asked him.  
  
"Shouldn't you?" He retorted.  
  
"Hehe good point. So what you doing out here kid?"  
  
"I'm not a kid and I was just coming out to see if you were ok."  
  
"Well that's sweet of you but right now...well let's just say I have a lot to figure out and even more emotions to sort through. In time I should be fine. Gee listen to me Pluto would be proud." Serena said rolling her eyes at her own wordiness.  
  
"Pluto?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah she's the sailor senshi of time and space. She controls the flow of time in our dimension as well as time travel."  
  
"Wow that's weird." Trunks said from his position next to her on the cliff. "I didn't think that was possible with out a time machine."  
  
"Time machine? You mean you guys have dealt with time travel before?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah. But don't tell anyone I told you, they didn't want you to know."  
  
"Why? Don't they trust me? What are they afraid of?"  
  
"Knowing them their afraid of what you're capable of."  
  
"What do you mean, what I'm capable of?"  
  
"Well every living thing has a life force... a ki. And most of us can sense these ki's and judge how powerful people or things are. When you first arrived, falling through that portal thing, we sensed your really high ki." Trunks explained.  
  
"What? Wish my friends could hear this. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm six years old." (I know I made him seem a little old for his age but look at who his parents are.....please don't hate me.)  
  
"Pretty insightful for a six year old aren't you?"  
  
"You've met my mom haven't you?"  
  
"Hehe. Again, good point. Well I think it's time we all go to bed, right trunks?"  
  
"Yeah dad and I are going to train tomorrow and we usually get up way early. So, good night Serena."  
  
"Goodnight trunks."  
  
Serena and trunks got up and made their way to the house and went their separate ways. Serena climbed up the long staircase to her room, the green room, and with the pajamas Bulma had lent her got into bed. Her night to follow was to be full of nightmares of her friend's deaths and the destruction of earth. She saw it all and she was helpless to stop or prevent it.  
  
The next morning Bulma and Serena went shopping for any and all clothes that Serena might need over the period she would be staying there.  
  
Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months; months turned to a year and Serena had gotten to know her new friends fairly well and in turn they had revealed a little of their secrets to her, that is until something strange happened.  
  
Serena was standing at the sink washing the rest of the morning dishes for Bulma when she felt something strange. Looking down she saw a bright light glowing from her chest where the crystal was residing. It was reacting to something or someone as it retracted from her body and fell to the floor. It was at that time that Serena noticed Vegeta was in the room when he bent down to pick up the crystal.  
  
"For something that could 'make or break' the universe, your sure treat it carelessly." Vegeta said in a ruff voice.  
  
"It's...it's never done that before. Can I please have it back Vegeta?" She asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"If you want it, come and get it." He said holding his hand out flat with the crystal lying in it.  
  
Serena walked up to him, reached out for the crystal but stopped when it started to glow. Something happened between the two and despite any and all outward distractions; they were in their own world. With their eyes locked on one another memories flashed in their minds. A memory of the silver millennium, the destruction of Vegeta-Sei, and the most important aspect that they remembered was Serena and Vegeta's relationship. Only moments had passed but to the two, it seemed like a lifetime before this strange connection broke.  
  
The crystal fell, once again, to the floor followed by Serena who sank to her knees with silver tears trickling down her cheek. Vegeta looked down on her and put his hand out to help her up. Without words he lifted her up and into his arms giving her an enormous hug.  
  
"Umm...Vegeta air would be a good thing right about now." Serena said in an amused voice.  
  
"Right." Was his only reply but laughter was evident in his voice.  
  
"What's going on here? What are you doing with my husband?" Bulma asked just entering the room with her hands on her hips.  
  
Ignoring Bulma entirely Vegeta turned his gaze back on Serena. "I want some time alone with you before these idiots tear us apart."  
  
"That would be a good idea although they are not idiots. Maybe we can figure out what's going on here." Serena replied then looked at Bulma said with a smile. "It's not what you think; we just have a few things to work out"  
  
With that Serena and Vegeta walked outside and, with Vegeta carrying Serena, they took off. They flew for a few minutes and landed on the edge of a cliff just outside Satan City where they sat and talked about their lives as of that moment.  
  
Meanwhile at C.C, Bulma had called the gang and they were all there trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"I told you I didn't trust her." Piccolo said from his position leaning against the wall.  
  
"But she seemed so polite." ChiChi remarked.  
  
"Well we can't do anything about it right now. Bulma, you said they were coming back right." Goku asked and when receiving a nod from Bulma continued. "Then why don't we just calmly wait for them to get back and I'm sure they will explain everything."  
  
"Your right Goku, we'll just wait here and see what happens when they get back." 


	2. Explinations

Alrighty then. Well sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't know why I haven't…I have no excuses…I've had the story on my hard drive for like ever…I guess I was going over it…I hadn't really liked it. Well as you know I own nothing…cept maybe a few characters I made up. Yeah…well, I guess that's it. HAVE FUN!

"Oh Vegeta, that's horrible. I'm so sorry." Vegeta had just told Serena of his 'adventures' working as freiza's lackey.

"It's not your fault, you had your own…problems to deal with." Vegeta answered her sympathy.

They had been sitting on that cliff for hours talking about where they had been and what they had been through. They talked about friends and families and the future. They were quiet for a while just looking at the sky. The sun was setting and it had begun to get dark.

"I guess we better go face the hounds." Serena said with a heavy sigh facing Vegeta.

"I guess so." He said standing up, offering her his hand, picking her up, and flying off into the direction of C.C. When they got there everyone came out of the main building with questions pouring from their mouths.

"Would you fools shut up!" Vegeta said as he put Serena down on the ground.

"Stop calling them fools. They need some questions answered and we, WE, are going to answer them. But first I would just like to make a general statement. It will probably take care of most of your questions. A thousand years ago there was a time of peace and prosperity. This time was known to all as the silver millennium. All or most of the inhabited planets were part of the silver alliance that helped provide protection to any planet in the alliance when necessary. Before Vegeta-sei was destroyed and before I was born, King Vegeta brought his three year old son to the Moon-Kingdom by request of my mother Queen Serenity to sign the treaty that would make Vegeta-sei part of the alliance. They had not been in the Moon-Kingdom more than a few days when they got word that the planet had been destroyed. Having no where else to go, King Vegeta asked my mother for refuge on the moon. She granted it and they were given permission to make the moon their home. Over time my mother and king Vegeta got to know one another better. My mother's husband had been killed in war years before and the kingdom needed a king and soon they announced their union followed shortly by my birth.

Everything seemed to be going great until one day a witch named beryl attacked. Beryl was queen of an evil force know to us as the Negaverse. When she attacked she destroyed the entire kingdom except for my mother who used all of her remaining strength and the silver emperium crystal to send all the children of the moon to be reborn one thousand years in the future on earth. Something happened and a dimensional portal opened and took Vegeta through to this dimension while I stayed in my own. I grew up on earth and when I was fourteen, the evil arose again. One of my advisors from the moon, a cat named Luna, found me and informed me that I, along with four others, were to protect the world as Sailor Senshi, warriors of good. As the assumed name of Sailor Moon, I along with sailor mars, Venus, mercury, and Jupiter fought evil in the name of peace and justice.

Now to more recent times about a year ago me and my fellow scouts were engaged in a battle with another one of our greatest enemies, Sailor Galaxia. She had been one of the senshi but had been corrupted by another evil force named Chaos. There had been some build up negative energy and it created a dimensional rift and I was drawn through to this dimension.

When Vegeta and I were separated by a dimension the sailor senshi of time Sailor Pluto, suppressed our memories of each other. When the crystal reacted earlier today, it awakened those memories and here we are now." Serena finished with a huge sigh. Turning to Vegeta she asked, "Did I leave anything out?"

"I don't think so." He answered in a bored manner.

"You mean YOU'RE related to HIM?" Bulma asked in a surprised gasp pointing between the two.

"Hehe yeah, amazing isn't?" Serena said with a wide smile on her face.

"Amazing isn't exactly the word I would use to describe this situation." Krillin said.

"Shut up you nose less freak. Who are you to judge us?" Vegeta said offensively.

"STOP THAT! Incase you haven't heard Vegeta, your home planet was destroyed and there are only, what, two full sayians and a hand full of half sayians and they are on earth. They don't have to do what you say so just shut up!" Serena yelled smacking him hard on the shoulder. (A/N not set in GT no Bra or Pan…yet…however there is trunks I think…but that's cuz I like him…I guess this really is AU huh? But then again you already knew that didn't you?)

"Yep they're related." Goku laughed earning a death glare from both Serena and Vegeta. "Just an observation." He said holding up his hands in defense.

"Ok so what your telling us is you are brother and sister and you just remembered today? That's cool I have an aunt!" Trunks said wide-eyed.

"Yep and I have a nephew and a sister-in law. I have families in two dimensions." Serena answered cheerily.

"And that is what you have come here to find. Princess I'm glad to see your well." A tall green haired woman in a green sailor suit walked out from the trees.

"PLUTO!" Serena called and ran up to give the figure a hug.

"Does this mean I can come home now?" Serena asked enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry princess but I can not take you back yet. You still have things that need to be done in this dimension that need to be completed before you can come home. I just came here to see if you had found the people you were sent here to find and if you were well. Also I came to tell you that everyone back home is fine and waiting for your return." She informed her then turned to face Vegeta. "It's nice to see you again prince Vegeta." Turning back to Serena. "I must go now princess. I will return when you have done what needs to be done. Farewell."

"Wait! Pluto I'm ready now!" But she was too late; Pluto had already receded into the darkness. "I hate it when she does that."

"What does she mean 'what needs to be done'" Bulma asked with a scheptical look.

"Your guess is as good of mine. Pluto never is very clear about her little prophecies." Serena said sitting down on the grass.

"So Rena, what do you remember of your training?" Vegeta questioned.

"Don't call me Rena. And I'm not completely sure." Serena answered.

"Well why don't we find out what you can do Rena." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Not right now Vegeta, I'm tired. And of all the things I have been called that

name is the most annoying so can you not call me that." Serena said yawning and sitting down.

"I said let's find out. Now fight me Rena." He said giving her a light kick in the side.

"I SAID NOT RIGHT NOW VEGGI!" Serena shouted while without even really noticing it throwing a nice sized ki blast from the palm of her hand into Vegeta's chest.

"Wow Serena that was cool." Trunks and Goten said almost at the same time.

"I guess I remember more then I thought. Sorry Vegeta." She exclaimed getting up and offering a hand to her shocked brother.

Recovering quickly Vegeta smirked and replied, "You still need some work."

Serena released her grasp on Vegeta before he was completely up dropping him back down on his back.

All right…that's it. More later.


	3. The unexpected visitor

Alright, as promised…a new chapter…I told you I had them all on my laptop. Well this is going to be as long as I want it to be cuz I find it hard to find out where to break it up. AND I still don't like re writing it and revising it. Icky! Anyway…enjoy.

The night was dark and ominous. The stars held a shine she hadn't seen before. She walked down the nearly empty streets of the city know as…Satan City…yeah that was what the locals called it. It was named after this man who supposedly saved this world from an alien. An alien that absorbed people and could split into different parts. She had seen this man once before. She saw he was strong but she didn't think he had the power to fend off and alien.

As she walked she let the wind play with her thy length black hair that shimmered in the pale moonlight. Then she remembered why she was there. She had a mission. She walked along until her vibrant purple eyes fell on a flyer. 'Help wanted, Contact Bulma Briefs, Capsule Corporation.'

'Guess it's off to C.C then. I'll wait until morning.' She checked into a hotel and waited for the time when she could go and apply for the 'job'.

The morning came giving rise to a new day. She awoke to the sun shining on her face, her purple eyes opening and taking in her surroundings. She checked out of the hotel and headed to C.C.

C.C 

A loud explosion rang through the capsule corps compound. "What's a matter Veeeegggggiiiiiii, are you going to give up to a little girl…? " Serena questioned in a teasing tone.

They had been sparing for much of the early mornings ever since they regained their memories a month ago and the training was becoming more intense. Serena was having a hard time remembering all of the moves she had once learned and keeping up with Vegeta but at the same time liked giving him a hard time.

Their training came to an abrupt stop when an unknown woman stepped around the corner. She had flowing black hair streaked with silver that came to just past her mid back. Her eyes were a vibrant purple and seemed very mysterious. She wore low cut, black jeans and a light blue tank top. Black combat like boots going up a little past her ankles and a purple pendent set in silver finished her outfit.

"Hello, can you tell me where I might find Bulma Briefs?" The black haired beauty asked.

"Yes. I'll take you to her, follow me." Serena said gesturing toward one of the main buildings assuming she was here for the position of secretary Bulma had posted thankful that at that moment she had not been flying through the air.

Serena couldn't put her finger on it but something seemed strange about this girl. She guessed she was in her early twenties, but the rest of her seems all too mysterious yet surprisingly familiar.

"Are you here for the position advertised?" Serena asked trying to find out anything she could about this strange girl.

"Yes. I hope it hasn't already been taken. By the way, my name is Kira." She answered revealing another little piece of herself.

"Nice to meet you Kira, my name is Serena…Bulma should be right through here. Wait here and I'll get her for you." Serena said walking through a set of doors and coming face to face with Bulma.

"There's someone here for the job. Should I show her in?" Serena asked.

"Sure. Wow can't believe someone's here already. I just put the flyers up yesterday." Bulma commented as the young woman walked through the doors and Serena walked out.

"Hello, my name's Kira and I'm here to apply for the job…that is if it hasn't already been filled." Kira explained as she extended her hand to Bulma who took it and continued the introductions.

"Hello Kira, my name is Bulma. The job hasn't been filled, and the way things go around here it's basically first come first serve." Bulma stated.

"Do you have problems with secretaries?" Kira asked.

"Well, no. But at times my husband can be a little intimidating. So they get scared off. It's gotten to the point where the man at the add agency knows what to put in the paper." Bulma sighed.

"Well let's just say I don't get scared off easily. I haven't had much experience but I just got into town and currently I'm staying at a hotel so I need the money to pay the bill." Kira informed Bulma.

"You're staying at a hotel? Oh I just can't stand for that. Look right now no one has applied for the job but you and most of my other secretaries hadn't had much experience. So what do you say you take the job and stay in one of our guestrooms? We can take room and board out of your earnings here. Does that sound alright to you?" Bulma suggested.

"That's nice of you but I wouldn't want to be a bother…" Kira was interrupted.

"Nonsense, if you want the job then you can have it. And just think of staying here as reward for future incidents with my husband…there are sure to be some." Bulma waved Kira's concerns away.

Just as the two were finishing up the paperwork a loud explosion was heard. (There seem to be a lot of those.) After the explosion laughter could be heard followed by what seemed to be growling.

"Common Vegeta, stop playing around and get out of the tree so you can lose to me in a fair fight." A female voice could be heard.

"I'm not playing around you stupid woman, I'm stuck. That last blast wedged me into the 'v' part of this god forsaken tree." He yelled back flailing around.

"Well I was going to help you get out…but I think I'm too stupid to figure out how to do that." Serena said making a dumb look cross her face.

"JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN TREE!" Vegeta shouted.

"What's that? I'm sorry I can't understand you. I must be too stupid. Could you maybe talk slower and use small words?" Serena continued acting like she was stupid.

"FINE! Alright. Mnfsdkfstupidsjdjyour…" He murmured under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Serena mocked.

"I said you're not stupid." He said in a low whisper.

"Thank you." She said levitating (Oh did I forget to mention that they taught Serena how to fly? Good golly gee. Sorry…she can fly.) Up to where Vegeta was stuck taking his hand and pulling up until he was free.

"It's about time woman." He said floating there brushing him self off.

"Ok this is the way it's going to be. I have a name…Bulma has a name. And if you don't use them you will find yourself in that tree for good. Do I make myself clear?" Serena said taking up a very maternal like position with her feet now firmly planted on the ground.

"Yes mom." Vegeta mocked with a slight chuckle. (A.N. Just for the record, some of these characters may seem a little out of character. But then again when have you heard of Serena and Vegeta being brother and sister? I have spoken…all depart.)

"That's better. Now fight." She said crouching into a fighting stance.

"What's going on here? I leave you two alone for two minutes and a tree is maimed?" Bulma shouted coming out of the building where she and Kira were talking.

"Nothing is going on wom…Bulma. We were simply sparing and…it's her fault." Vegeta tried to explain but ended up pointing to Serena.

"HUH?" Bulma was mostly shocked at the fact that he used her name. "Oh it's just a tree. By the way, Kira got the job and is going to be staying with us."

"Cool!" Serena said jumping up and down.

Bulma went inside to get lunch ready with a very hungry Vegeta coming up behind her leaving Kira and Serena outside alone.

Kira bent her head to Serena and said, "It's nice to see you again princess." Before turning around and following the rest inside leaving Serena…stupefied.


	4. The march goes on

Vegeta "Stupid woman"

Celtic "What was that? Bad monkey." (Rolls up newspaper and hits Vegeta.)

Vegeta "Oh goddess of the written word how I bow down before your feet humbled." Vegeta groveled.

Celtic "That's what I thought. Who's a good little monkey? You're a good little monkey…here have a treat.

Anyway thanks for reading my stories and be sure to read my other story and you might just wanna check out my friend Lady Starlight. She is a really nifty writer and had three stories. But she won't be updating for at least a week cuz she went off to camp in Canada. By the way we have a joint account by the name of The Celtic Starlights. Wait you might not wanna go there. That story is just too messed up. Hehe. That's it.

Serena didn't know what to do. Who was this strange woman who showed up and claimed to have known her when she was the moon princess? Was she a threat? Or was she here to help? She did the only thing she could do, follow her into the house. She just let the situation go and Kira took her place as secretary. In fact she was one of the best secretaries Bulma had ever had. She let it slide for four years, it's not that she didn't want to bring it up but she just forgot and nothing came of it till later when strange things started happening, strange thing that couldn't be explained even by the Dragonball gang.

So one day Serena decided it was time to find out what was going on.

"Kira, could I please have a word with you?" Serena asked walking up to the black haired girl. (BLACK HAIR….HINT HINT but I know it's not much of one. lol)

"Sure. Wanna talk outside?" Kira answered.

"Yes I think that would be best." Serena answered coldly.

The two walked outside. "Alright, who are you?" Serena demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You know who I am." Kira responded.

Forming a Ki blast in her hand she said. "You have three seconds to tell me who you are and what you are doing here before I blast you from here to the moon…in another dimension."

"Fine, if you really need to know princess, I'll tell you. As you already know my name is Kira. I was one of the bodyguards of king and prince Vegeta when they visited the moon. That is how I know you. When Queen Serenity and King Vegeta were married I became your bodyguard along with the scouts. So you can just power down that ki blast." Kira revealed to Serena.

"Well…" Was all Serena said as she let the ki blast diminish? "I certainly didn't expect that. I guess that explains who you are but it doesn't explain why you are here. I mean as you can see I don't need protection and neither does my brother."

"I can see you don't need protection but it was not my choice to come here. Pluto sent me here. She told me I was supposed to help you train so you would be ready to go back and help your friends."

"Can you communicate with Pluto from here?" Serena asked.

"Yes. The communicators you used to use with the scouts have been altered so it can break the time, space, and dimensional barrier." She answered.

"Good. Now give it to me." Serena demanded putting her hand out.

"I can't do that. My orders ar…"

"I don't give a damn what your orders are, I am sick of being stuck here without knowing the condition of my home and my friends. Now I said give it to me!" She shouted.

"What's going on here?" Bulma walked out of the house at the sound of Serena shouting.

"Nothing I can't deal with Bulma. Thank you." Serena told Bulma then turned back to Kira. "Now I won't ask you again. Give me the communicator."

"No." Kira said simply.

"That's it." Serena said charging up a ki blast and aiming at Kira.

"Serena what are you doing?" Vegeta said coming out of the house.

"She has I way I can talk to Sailor Pluto and get home and she is keeping it from me. I WANT TO GO HOME! THAT'S ALL I ASK!" She shouted.

"Well if you blast her then she can never help you now can she?" Vegeta said reasonably.

"Oh yeah." She said simply slumping her shoulders. "I just wish I knew how my friends were doing."

"I can tell you how they're doing." Came a voice that seemed to be everywhere at once.

"Shit." Serena said powering up. "This is your fault Kira. You led her here. Now stand up and help me fight. I will not let her live!" Serena said turning around to face the group that had now come outside. "Ummmm…remember how I told you about the woman that was terrorizing my planet?"

"That Galaxia Chick…" Trunks asked.

"Yep…she's here."

"Oh I'm so glad you remember me Miss Moon. And I was soo sure my little black hole thing destroyed you. Oh well, guess I can destroy you myself now." Galaxia answered stepping out of the forest and firing up what appeared to be a ki blast and aiming it at Serena.

Before the blast was able to hit Serena, she fired up one of her own ki blasts and knocked Galaxia's away to hit a near-by tree. "You should know better Galaxia. You sent me here, I found my family, and I found myself. Now I think I can defeat you…and if I can't do it alone, I have friends who I'm sure will help me defeat a weakling like you." She said taking a step forward and then floating up a few inches off of the ground collecting a ki blast in her hands.

"You may have found your so called family, but you will never defeat me. Your other five friends couldn't defeat me, what makes you think that you alone can defeat me?" Galaxia boasted.

"She isn't alone." Vegeta said floating up next to Serena.

"Thanks Vegeta, but this is something I need to do by myself."

"Alright. But if you need me, I'll be here." He said returning to the ground.

Serena let lose the ball of energy she had created in her hands knocking Galaxia off of her feet and hitting the ground hard. Galaxia then retaliated with one of her own moves knocking Serena into a tree, but not phased by this attack, got up and flew to Galaxia and kicking her in the stomach. From that point on it looked to the onlookers that Serena had everything under control. For the next hour the combat went on with the two exchanging blow after blow then Serena let out an angered shout and shot the final blow to Galaxia. (AN to all who have seen sailor moon, what happens to an evil guy/gal after sailor moon defeated them…that's right they disappear.)

"She disappeared!" Goten said jumping up from the ground from where he was watching the fight.

"Yeah, that's the way it always goes…anyway…Kira, give me the communicator." Serena asked as she flew back to the group and landed in front of the girl.

"Fine. But you won't need it." Kira said pointing behind Serena.

"Hello princess. You have done well and have completed your training. If you feel ready you may return home." Pluto said appearing from a portal.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the warden. So have you decided I can go home after five years here? Oh isn't that nice." Serena said sarcastically.

"I understand how you feel. But this was not my choice. If you hadn't come here and discovered who you really were, your future as well as the future of an entire planet would be compromised." Pluto said steeping closer. "Now you have a choice. Do you want to go and see your friends or do you want to argue some more?"

"That is such a stupid question. Of course I want to go home. I can return here when I want, right?" Serena said taking a step forward.

"Now that I have secured the location of this dimension…yes."

"Then let me say bye, and let's go." Serena said turning around to face her friends. "I'm going to go and see what the condition is back home. This is something I have to do right now. I'll be back. Ok?"

"Oh Serena this is something you've been wanting to do for a long time now. Of course we want you to go. And take your time." Bulma said going up to Serena and giving her a hug.

Serena went over to Vegeta and gave him a hug. "I'll be back."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Yes, I think I demonstrated I can take care of myself. Bye." Serena said as she turned and disappeared through a portal with Pluto.

Serena stepped through the portal onto her Earth. Her home. What she saw shocked her. Buildings were destroyed, streets were crumbling and it seemed dark even for day. She continued walking down the broken streets of Tokyo, just walking with a stunned look on her face taking in all that was around her.

Serena lifted her communicator to her mouth, "Pluto, have the scouts and Darien meet by the lake at the park in three hours. Don't tell them why. I'm going to see my parents first."

"Yes princess." Was all Pluto had to say.

Serena walked in the direction of her house and as she neared it she took in a deep breath. The porch was damaged but other than that her house seemed to be in good order. Holding back the tears that were welling up in her eyes she walked the few remaining steps to the front door, raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped. She took a moment to collect herself then brought down her hand.

She could hear shuffling from inside the house and then finally the door came open. In front of Serena stood her mother. Serena's eyes glazed over with tears as she spoke. "Hi mom."

"Se…se…Serena? Oh my god Serena you're home! Sammy, ken, come down here now! Serena come in hunny." Her mother said as she hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek while dragging her in to the living room.

Serena's father and brother walked down the stairs and saw Serena. At first they didn't believe what they saw, and then when it sunk in that she was actually there, they ran to her and gave her a hug.

"First hunny I just want to say how proud we are of you. Your friends told us about sailor moon. We missed you so much." Her mother said repeatedly hugging and kissing her daughter. "What happened that you had to be away for five years?"

"We didn't know if you were ever going to come back. What happened?" Her father added.

"Well I don't know how much those blather mouths I call friends told you, but I was sent to a different dimension where I found friends and a forgotten brother from my past." Serena said quickly.

"Forgotten brother?" Sammy asked. (Mother-Ilene—father—Kenneth—brother—Sammy.)

"You see…..did they tell you of the silver millennium?" She asked and receiving nods continued. "Well it seems that I have a half brother that I was separated from when I was reborn on earth. He was reborn in a different dimension. So our memories were erased and had to be rediscovered. I missed all of you." Serena explained.

"I missed you too, mom wouldn't let me have your room…did you know you have a tail?" Sammy commented as he looked at the furry growth that was wrapped around Serena's waist.

"Yes, in fact I did know that. Ya see there is this species that is called the sayians (I don't know how to spell It.) and my past mother and the king from the sayians home planet came to the moon and married my past mother. Then they had me. My half brother, Vegeta, was already two at the time. All sayians have tails. Cool huh?" She said to Sammy who just laughed.

They talked for what seemed like forever. But then Serena looked at a clock. "I really want to stay, and I will be back, but I have to go talk to the rest of my friends. Is that alright?" Serena asked.

"Of course hunny, you need to talk to them, especially that nice boy Darien. He seemed to be having a lot of trouble when you left." Her mother answered.

"Bye. I'll be back in a while." Serena said standing up, giving her family on last hug and walking out the door.

As Serena walked out the door and down the path she realized she was a little late. Jumping up onto a street lamp she headed in the direction of the park going street lamp to street lamp. In a matter of minutes she was outside the park. Flying through the trees, weaving in and out, she got to where the others were supposed to be. She got to a tree just outside the clearing and watched for a minute. The scouts and Darien were there, waiting for what was supposed to happen.

"Do you know why Pluto told us to be here?" Rei asked and receiving no answer from her companions shrugged.

Jumping down from the tree she was hiding in she announced. "I know why Pluto assembled you here. For me. Hi guys…..I'm back."

They all just stood there for a minute…staring at each other. Then in a sudden rush of realization, they all rushed toward each other holding on for what seemed to be dear life.

"Serena you're back! (Duh) We missed you…what was the 'business' you had to do…are you ok…are you going to stay?" Mina blurted.

"Hehe, it's nice to see you too." Serena said brushing the tears out of her eyes. "When Pluto told me I couldn't come back I was ready to kill her. Oh by the way Galaxia's dead." Serena said simply.

"WHAT! SHE'S DEAD! How?" Lita blurted out.

"Well she came to the other dimension where I was, and I killed her. (Killed her so good she was dead. Sorry I couldn't help it.)" Serena informed them.

"Well…ummm…erm…I guess you have improved with your moon powers. Ami stated.

"Not really, I haven't been sailor moon for the past five years."

"Then how did you kill her, Serena?" Darien asked.

"Like this…" Serena said as she formed a ki blast in the palm of her hand and flinging it at a tree destroying it. "It's a power that I got from my fathers side that my brother helped bring out."

"Father…brother…ok Serena, from the top." Rei said.

"When I went into the other dimension I found out my father was the king of the sayians and before my mother and King Vegeta were married he had and existing son, my half brother, Vegeta. Now the sayians are…were a powerful species. Practically everything they did revolved around fighting. Using the…umm…energy of life. (GAH I don't know!) They make powerful energy balls that can demolish things. It's cool." Serena told them.

"Umm how come we don't remember any of this?" Mina asked.

"Well, because when Queen Serenity sent us to be reborn, Vegeta was accidentally brought into the other dimension so Pluto erased our memories so…we wouldn't miss him." She informed him. "Hey instead of standing here, why don't we go to the arcade and catch up over milkshakes. My treat. I want to say hi to Andrew anyway." Serena suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Warning:this chapter is the result of driving all night from Florida to Connecticut. You know how long that is? I'll just have to tell you. That's a 20-hour, 1600-mile drive! Without stopping! So it was like three thirty in the morning and I was listening to the radio trying to go to sleep and this chapter came into mind. I think I was driving my friend, Lady Starlight, crazy. I wanted to get some info on this idea I had but I didn't want to ruin the chapter for her. Well I have put you in suspense long enough. So here goes.

The group arrived outside the arcade in a few minutes talking all the way about the past and what was in store for them in the future. "Alright. Give me five minutes. Ok?" Serena asked.

"Yup. Have fun." Rei answered.

Serena walked in and, thankfully for her purposes, Andrew wasn't looking. She walked up to the counter, sat down on a stool, pulled out a menu and hung her head so he couldn't clearly see her face.

"Can I get you something miss?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yes I would like a strawberry milkshake, please." Serena answered him.

"I'm sorry, but we don't serve those anymore. How 'bout a vanilla or a chocolate shake?" He suggested.

"May I ask why you don't serve strawberry anymore?" She questioned still looking at the menu.

"Well strawberry was the favorite flavor of one of my best customers and friend. She dissapeard five years ago and I just didn't feel like making them any more." He responded.

Tilting her head so he could clearly see her face, she said. "That's too bad, strawberry's my favorite."

"Serena? Is that you?" He asked shocked.


	5. This is what you get for not listening

"Serena? Is that you?" He asked shocked.

"You bet ya! I'm back!" She answered jumping up and over the counter to give Andrew a hug.

"I thought…they told me…oh hell, it's good to see you." He stuttered.

"Hehe, nice to see you too." She answered on the verge of tears.

Then as the others were entering the arcade, something strange was happening. The room started to warp and the lights started to dim. She looked at the others and they started mutating. (I can't spell….you know they were changing….like into monsters.) She looked at them and couldn't contain her confusion. She leapt off of her stool, and right out the door thinking she just needed some fresh air.

But outside still there seemed to be something wrong. Fish were flying and birds were swimming. Serena hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. Then she saw her. A golden figure floating on what appeared to be a golden throne.

"Galaxia! I killed you! Why are you here?" Serena demanded.

"I'm here for my personal reasons child. You need not concern yourself with my problems. Oh look at the time; it's time for evening mass. Forgive me but the lord waits for no one." Galaxia replied crossing herself then disappearing into a cloud of pure white light.

"O.M. Gosh." Serena gasped then pulled out her communicator and contacted Pluto.

"Yes princess? Is there something wrong?" Pluto asked in what appeared to be a concerned voice.

"I'm not sure yet. Get me back to C.C. as fast as possible." Serena answered still confused.

"Okie dokey major sir." Came the reply on the other end of the communicator.

Serena was surrounded in a glowing light. A light that was so bright she had to shield her eyes. When the light cleared she stood not twenty feet away from what appeared to be a chicken with a pig nose.

Soon after encountering these 'pigens' Serena heard something. Behind her there was this thing that was talking weird.

"Yousa, yousa musta warn everybody." The strange creature said.

As she was about to see what it meant, she felt breathing on her neck. She turned around and saw the 'pigens' charging at her with razor sharp teeth.

Serena screamed just before the things were about to devour her. That's when she sat bolt upright in her bed at C.C. with everyone staring at her.

"IT WAS JUST A DREAM! Oh kami….." Serena said breathing heavily and sobbing into her hands.

I TOLD YOU! But did you listen to me? Noooooooooo. And see where it's gotten you? No where and you probably have a headache. No one listens to me. Anyway now I will say thank you for reading the story. There will be more I promise. Just might take a min.

Last time in the most retarded story ever: "IT WAS JUST A DREAM! Oh kami….." Serena said breathing heavily and sobbing into her hands.

This time on the most….interesting story ever:

"Well she's awake." Krillin stated looking at Serena sobbing on the bed.

"Hey everyone look! It's our favorite super hero, Captain Obvious!" Bulma said in a sarcastic tone with a fake salute.

While the rest of the group was now arguing about 'issues' Vegeta leaned in toward Serena and whispered in her ear. "Are you alright?" Concern was evident in his eyes as she lifted her head.

"It was all a dream. Wait….what happened." She asked suddenly realizing she was in a bed with a bandage around her head.

"Well. During your 'encounter' with that Galaxia, she ended up throwing you into a tree knocking you unconscious. Then she disappeared licking her wounds." Vegeta said with distaste dripping from his words.

Serena got up and walked towards the window. "I can't believe it was all dream. I have to get back. I have to see my friends, and I have to defeat that bitch." Then turning from the window, walked out the door and down the hall to a laboratory that Bulma had let her use while unwrapping the bandages that were on her head.

"Whattca doing?" She heard a voice from behind as she took a seat at the work bench.

"I have to finish this device I was working on so I can get back to my dimension." Serena answered as she walked through the door with Trunks right behind her.

"When did you start working on that?" He asked.

"Umm…I'm not sure. I have been tinkering with it on and off for the past three years I guess. Ever since you mother was tutoring me in the mechanics of time and space travel. You know she sure does know a lot. Maybe too much for Pluto's taste." She answered absent mindedly with her hands still working.

"Oh. How does it work?" He asked curiously.

"Well, the best way I can describe it is the device hones in on the unique frequency my dimension emits and locks on and then works like a time machine. I'm using my locket and crystal as an example." She said pausing for a moment to think about what she was doing.

"Well what if you can't get it to work? Will you stay with us?"

Serena paused and looked down at her young nephew who had grown a lot since she had met him. "Even if I do fix this thing and get back to my own dimension it's not like I'm just going to stay there. I love you all too much to just disconnect you from my life."

"Oh." Trunks brightened at this and asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Trunks asked.

"No, not really but you could keep me company while I work." Serena answered enthusiastically.

"Great!"

Serena and trunks stayed in the laboratory for hours. Serena working and trunks talking to her and keeping her company. It wasn't easy. She was using one of the spare transformation pens as a basis for her device.

Hours more passed and Serena put the last piece into place. "There, I think that's it." Serena said a huge smile on her face. "Wanna go see if it works, Trunks?"

"Sure, let's go!" Trunks answered jumping up from the stool he was sitting on and racing her to the door. "LAST ONE THERE HAS TO DO DAD'S LAUNDRY!"

"Hey that's not fair! You're faster!" Serena laughed as they ran out into the middle of the yard.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Vegeta questioned walking out the front door.

"Well there isn't much to explain. I had a dream that I went home and now I have the means to do so." She tossed a small black box with red, green, and yellow buttons his way. "If I'm not back in 15 mins, press the red button." She then took out her locket and put it into the box at the top of the pen. This locket was from her earth and she was hopping would key into that dimensions frequency. When it started to glow she pointed it in front of her and pushed a button. A blue swirling portal formed in front of her and she steeped through it and was gone.

"Well that was special." Vegeta murmured to himself.

Meanwhile:

Serena stepped through the portal. She took a deep breath as she looked around. Buildings were shattered and streets were destroyed. The sky was a dark green color and the air had a putrid smell to it like rotting flesh and smoke.

"They were right. She came back here to recover. Now where is she?" Serena thought to herself as she began walking feeling the evil aura of Galaxia all around her.

Serena walked down the streets not seeing anyone in sight. She figured everyone was hiding, or were prisoners. She looked down at her watch. "Hmmm…..ten minutes left."

Serena just walked on in a daze taking in all the devastation that was once her home. Soon she walked to her house, or what was left of it. It was not as her dream had been, it was almost all broken down. Pieces of the roof had been torn or blown off, the windows and shudders were gone and almost the entire front of the house was gone.

She cautiously walked toward the rubble and was disturbed when she did not see any signs of life. But she got closer and found that the door leading to the basement was still intact and upon closer inspection realized it had been reinforced.

"Please, please, please…"Serena silently prayed to herself as she touched the hinges of the door with a ki blast tearing them right off.

She stepped through the now open door she saw only darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw the house that she had grown up in was in disrepair and it broke her heart. Disrepair wasn't really the word she should have used however, disastrous; catastrophe was what she was really thinking.

She continued to walk around and saw no signs of life. Then she came to the cellar door. It too had been reinforced just like the front door. She repeated the process she had used before tore off the hinges and walked through and down the stairs that were on the other side.

Continuing to the center of the room she pulled a chain hanging from the ceiling but frowned when nothing happened. "humph, figures. Damned light never worked before, why should it work now?" She said to herself while forming a ki ball in her hand to illuminate the area. As her eyes adjusted to the new light she saw that the cellar had been set up like a bomb shelter. Boxes, candles, and other provisions were strewn all over the floor. She continued to walk around until she heard something…someone or something had knocked a can off of a shelf.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" A male voice rang out through the darkness as a can of tuna hit her in the head.

"Ok ouch. Show yourself." Serena answered coolly.

"I'LL GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS TO GET OUT BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!" The voice yelled and she heard the gun cock.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just come on out."

"Three…" The voice said.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because we don't trust anything that forces its way through two solid steel doors and lights fire in their hands! Two…"Aggravation was getting more obvious.

"Oh…Hehehe I can explain."

"Too late. ONE!" The voice said followed by a loud bang.

Serena held up the hand that had the ki ball in it and blocked the bullet. "OK that's it. I don't know who you are but I don't like being shot at with anything. Come out. You can't shoot me."

"That's what you think." The voice said followed by several other shots that Serena blocked. There was a clicking noise and then nothing.

"See. Still here. Now will you come out?" She asked

"Fine…just…just don't kill us." The voice said in a defeated manner and stepped out into the light that Serena was creating.

"Dad?" Serena said in total surprise.

Straining to see in the bright light. "Serena? Is it really you?"

Laughing to herself she looked down, touched her hair then replied. "I think so." Then pinching her on the arm and finding her self still in the darkened room. "Not dreaming."

"Wait here." The voice confirmed as her father said as he left the light into what appeared to be a second room.

There was a jumble of noises then something, or someone knocked her to the ground with arms around her waist. She looked down and she saw what was holding her down. "Hey there Sammy." He was bigger, much bigger but he was still her little brother.

"Serena we missed you so much! I can't believe my baby's home, what's wrong with your hair?" A woman's voice blurted out.

"Mom? Ok Sammy you can let go now. Serena can't breathe…" She said wanting to get up but found it surprisingly hard and after being let released from her death hold she continued, "I'll explain later."

When she was standing she embraced everyone then sort of a second thought looked at her watch. "Crap. Three minutes left. Umm, there's now time to explain, everyone hold hands."

"Serena is there something you need to tell us. Like where you have been for the past FIVE years!" Her mother said as everyone grabbed hands to form a circle.

"If I'm right, then you'll find out in a sec." She said thinking that Vegeta with his short temper and attention span would call her back early. And she was right. A light surrounded them and then in what seemed like the blink of an eye they were in a different place in front of what seemed to be a very pissed off man.

Serena turned toward that pissy looking man and said, "You just couldn't hold out two more minutes, could you Vegeta?'

"Do you think the only think I have to do today is sit around here and wait for you to fail on your mission? No sorry Hun but I have things to do." He answered throwing the little box he was holding back at her. "I'll be in the GR." He turned then left.

"Serena what's going on here? Where are we?" Her father asked then added. "And who was that man."

'This is going to take a while' she told herself then turned toward her family. "Come on let's go inside and talk." She told them walking toward the front door of C.C.'s main building.

She reached for the door knob but didn't have time to open the door when it opened revealing Bulma.

"Serena! You're back." She said stating the obvious. "Um are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Yeah but can we go INTO the house first." She asked laughing.

"Sure. You know what they say…mi casa es su casa." Bulma replied backing up allowing Serena and her family to enter the house and go into the living room.

"Ok lets all sit down for a minute. Oh, wait…Bulma this is my Mom, Irene-My dad, Ken- and my brother, Sammy. Guys this is Bulma. Would you excuse me for a moment I have to get someone?" She introduced then left to go find Vegeta and trunks.

Vegeta was the easy one to find. He had TOLD her where he was. There was only problem, getting him out of the gravity room.

"VEGETA GET OUT HERE!" Serena screamed for the hundredth time in the last two minutes while pounding on the door. She waited a few more seconds for the door to open. When it finally did open Vegeta wasn't happy.

"What?" He yelled.

Taking a deep breath she responded, "I would appreciate it if you come in the house with me to meet my family."

"Fine." He said simply grabbing a towel and stepping out of the G.R.

"By the way, do you know where Trunks is?"

"He's probably with Kakkarot's brat." He answered walking toward the house.

"Thanks. I'll be right back. Bulma's in the house with my family you could go and wait for me then go back to your training. Sound good?"

"Whatever." Was all he said as he walked to the door.

Serena jumped into the air and flew to Goku's house finding Trunks and Goten sparring in the front yard. As she was going to land a stray blast that had missed it's mark whizzed past her head as she dodged it.

"Oooopss…Hehe…Sorry Serena." Goten said guiltily.

"No prob. Umm Trunks I need you back at the house for a little while. You can come back in about an hour. Ok?" Serena asked directing her question toward trunks.

"Sure. See you later Goten." He said following Serena back to C.C.

A few minutes later Serena and Trunks landed and went into the living room where she found her mother and Bulma talking, her father and Sammy listening and Vegeta leaning up against a wall.


	6. What lies within

Serena was the first one to speak. "Ok I'll do this quick so everyone can get back to what they were doing." She said and when she got a 'humph' from Vegeta, continued. "The reason I asked you here was just to introduce you all. Mom, Dad, Sammy this is where I have been staying for the past five years. So this is Bulma, Vegeta, and their son trunks. Guys this is my Mom, Irene-My dad, Ken- and my brother, Sammy. (I don't really know what her parent's names are and I didn't feel like looking it up so I made them all up.)" She said and they all nodded at their names and greeted each other. "Oh Bulma would it be alright if they stay in some of the guest rooms?"

"Sure! I think that would be fine. I mean it's not like we don't have the room, right? They can stay as long as they need to. They told me what it was like back home when you were looking for trunks." Bulma answered without a second thought.

"Thanks Bulma!" Serena said running up to Bulma and hugging her. "Well I guess we will have enough time to get to know one another so," She said turning to Vegeta and trunks, "that means you two can go back to what you were doing."

Serena smiled to herself as she watched them leave. Bulma excused herself also saying something about paperwork and ducking out the door.

Turning back to her family. "Now, what did my blabber mouth friends tell you about my life?"

When they were done she found out they told her about the silver millennium, sailor moon, and the rest of the scouts. "Geezze they really didn't leave anything out did they?"

"Well they didn't tell us who your father was. It was like they knew everything else about you but that." Her mother answered.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Sammy commented. "Everyone's got a father."(Sorry…tired had to say something like that. Sniff…you forgive me right?)

"Well… ya see. They don't know about my father but I do. They don't know because something happened when queen serenity, my birth mother, sent the children of the moon to the future something happened…err…a space and time rift I guess. And a few of the children were lost. Now as it turned out one of those that were lost was my older brother. Now I've been told that we were really close on the moon even though we were only half siblings so instead of me and everyone else missing him Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time and space, erased our memories of my brother and father." She explained.

"Yeah well that's all fine and good but that still doesn't explain who you father is. Well besides me. We always thought of ourselves as your family." Her father stated.

"You are. I just…crap…I knew this would come up. Look as far as I'm concerned you are my family…" She said and would have continued but was interrupted

"And what are we?"

Serena turned around and faced the owner of the voice. A very tired looking Vegeta. "Don't do this to me right now I'm already trying to explain too many things at once. Just go….take a shower or something. I need to talk to them. Ok. Good. Bye." She said turning back to the three people who had expectant looks on their faces. "Ok as I was saying I think of you as my family being as I don't really remember my other one and was raised by you."

"Liar." Vegeta said from the same place he had been before.

"That's it Vegeta. I said go take a shower or something." She said marching toward him and pushing him up the stairs. Returning downstairs she said. "Pay no mind the idiot behind curtain number one. He's just a big bulky man with an ity bity brain. If he had let me finish I would have explained everything. And I still am…."

For the next half an hour Serena explained how she got where she was, the events that had happened the first year, the discoveries she had made and the improvements in her fighting skills.

"Ok I thought it was cool when I found out my sister was Sailor Moon, but now I think you must be the coolest person in the world if you're telling me that you are not human at all but two different types of aliens. So this means that you and that Vegeta guy are brother and sister, Bulma is you sister-in-law and trunks is your nephew?" Sammy said then at Serena's nod continued. "So…Vegeta is my brother-in-law, trunks is my nephew…wait I'm confused." He stopped.

Laughing Serena said, "That's ok. I still get confused and I'm related to them." Her stomach rumbled, "Look why don't I make something for us to eat and we can continue this little talk later. For now lets just be happy that your not still back there. Oh…….do you happen to know what happened to my friends?"

"Well after you disappeared there was a series of attacks that the scouts and tuxedo mask combated. But after a while we stopped seeing them and the attacks became worse. We don't know what happened to them. Sorry Hun." Irene informed Serena.

"Oh. Well maybe on future missions there and after I kill that bitch Galaxia, I can find them." Serena said with more then a touch of malice in her voice.

"Should you be using that language in front of your brother young lady?" Her father asked her in a reprimanding tone.

"Please dad, I'm 29 years old and Sammy is 18. Do you honestly think that he has never heard that before? Now come on. I'll make dinner and then we'll talk more. Just give me a minute."

Serena started making dinner. You know she had the big pots out with the economy size bags of food when Sammy walked in.

"Umm, Serena. Who are you planning on making all that food for? Looks like it could feed at least twenty people." He asked gawking at the enormous amount of food she began to put into the huge pots.

"Well…remember how you always made fun of my eating habits?" When she got a nod from him she continued. "Well it turns out that sayajins eat enormous amounts of food for the energy they can expand in a day. Now I want you to think about this, I am only HALF sayajin and Vegeta is a full sayajin. What does that mean to you?"

"Vegeta eats twice as much as you normally do…oh my god. Better hide the cows huh Serena?" Sammy said understanding the full realization of the statement.

"While I have you here, a few things you may need to know." She said all the while never pausing from her cooking task. "Vegeta is a bit different. He may or may not refer to you as 'brat'. Don't get offended, he does that to everyone younger than him, even his own son." She looked at him and stopped what she was doing, "Another thing, stay out of his way when he's training. That's just something I wouldn't even want to do." She turned back to her cooking. "You can go anywhere on the compound. Just don't go into the Gravity Room. Vegeta's almost always there and he gets pissed when he's inturupted. I'll show you, mom, and dad around after dinner and tomorrow we'll go shopping for clothes. Ok?"

"Sounds good. I'll go tell mom and dad." He answered taking in all of the information and leaving the room.

Serena continued with what she was making. "A few more minutes and that should be done." Then she heard footsteps behind her and was not surprised to a question. "When's dinner?"

"In a minute Vegeta." She said answering him then facing him, "Hey would you do me a favor and try not to kill anyone? Or maim anyone."

"Are you suggesting something Serena?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just be nice." She said turning her attention back to the food. "Ok, please go get my parents and brother, dinners ready…oh and do you think you could find Bulma please."

"Alright. Don't eat everything without me." He said turning to leave.

Before he left Serena commented, "Oh ha-ha, Vegeta. I eat only half of what you eat!"

Serena began putting everything in serving bowls when she remembered trunks. She walked to the phone and dialed the sons. The phone rang and she heard a woman's voice on the other line.

"Hello, ChiChi. Yeah it's Serena. Would you mind sending trunks home please? Yeah I just forgot…I know…dinners already done so tell him to hurry. Yeah thanks ChiChi talk to you later." She put the phone back on the receiver and continued putting the food in serving dishes. (Lots of serving dishes)

Serena had made curried rice and chicken, buttermilk biskets, broccoli, and peas. And she had a lot of everything. She walked out of the kitchen to find everyone in the living room. (Trunks, mom, dad, Bulma, Sammy, Vegeta.)

"Alright dinners ready. Common." She said moving to watch everyone pass her thanking whatever god that had let them all be together.


	7. New arilvals and New beginnings

Sorry I haven't been updating but…I did it again…all of the chapters I had saved got deleted…I really need to learn how to back up my files better. But that's ok cuz I just finished one of my other stories and am in the mood for a challenge. But there is good news…I found my hard copy! I printed the whole thing out before it was deleted the first time…woohoo! Well…here goes nothing.

"Alright dinners ready. Common." She said moving to watch everyone pass her thanking whatever god that had let them all be together. For once she had her entire family under one roof. Close family that is. She still wondered what happened to her friends and resigned herself to asking her parents later.

Walking into the dinning room she noticed, with out much surprise, that Vegeta had begun eating…quite vivaciously too. Another thing she noticed was that her family, Sammy, Momma and dad, were staring in disbelief at all the food that lay on the table.

"Serena hunny, was it really necessary to make all this food? It looks like you could feed the entire homeless population of the world!" Her mother asked with a laugh.

"Sammy asked that too believe it or not and no, I think this will be just enough. You see, Vegeta here eats twice as much as I do and I think that Bulma can hold her own." Serena laughed at the offended look on Bulma's face. "I mean that in the nicest way possible and you know that." Serena chuckled at the 'humph' she got in response.

Serena once again began to usher the stragglers into the dining room before all the food was gone. Just as she was about to cross the threshold the doorbell rang. "I'll get it; I'm not that hungry right now." She said beginning to walk toward the door as Bulma made to get up.

"Are you sick?" Vegeta asked with a very full mouth.

"No, I'm fine. It's just been a long day." She answered smiling and resuming her trek to the door.

When she finally reached the door, pulled it open and saw who was on the other side she squealed and jumped on said person. "Trunks! YAY! How are you, are you visiting or staying a while, how's your mother, how's your world, how…?" She was cut off from her ramblings as Trunks placed a hand of her mouth earning him a pout.

"Calm down Auntie Serena. Ummmm…." He began sheepishly, "Did you cook something? I could sure use some of your good ole fashioned home cooking." She told her walking past her into the dinning room.

"Since when do you call me AUNTIE Serena?" She asked following behind him.

"I dunno for sure…I have been for a while." He answered pausing to face her.

"Yeah imagine if I cared." She laughed walking up to give him another, slightly less attack-ish, hug. "Common, let's get you some food and you can see everyone. Oh, my earth parents are here, so I can introduce you…or reintroduce you as the case may be."

"That sounds great, let's go." He said.

They finally made their way into the dinning room and Serena cleared her throat. "Look who I found a years away from home and begging for a hot meal." Serena said laughing at the incredulous look her nephew was giving her.

"It's not my fault that there's a time fluxuation in time travel." Trunks said with a defensively with a fake pout. "I left right before lunch…"

"Wait, so who's this?" Sammy asked curiously. He did look familiar.

"Oh, right! Mom, dad, Sammy…this is Trunks…future Trunks…Mirai Trunks. Trunks, this is my mom Irene, my dad ken, and my brother Sammy. Here, eat this." She told him indicating the people around the large table then hanging him a plate of food that he accepted and sat down.

"So how is this possible that a future version of your nephew showed up here and now?" Serena's mother questioned with an expression that displayed her confusion.

"You remember Rini right?" She asked sitting down then continued at there acquiescence. "Wait…you still think she's my cousin don't you?"

"What are you talking about? She is your cousin." Her father told her.

"Oh yeah? From what relative?" Serena asked and when no one could answer she continued. "Yeah, that's what I thought. The reason you can't tell me about her family is because she wasn't my cousin, she was my future daughter. She came back because the future Tokyo was attacked and I was imprisoned in a quartz coffin and the silver crystal, which I possess and needed to free me, disappeared. She came here hopping to find it." She told them with a sigh…this stuff really did give her a headache.

"Future daughter?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow and lowering his fork…which was a miracle in and of itself.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She retorted defensively.

"Who's the father?" Everyone else in the room was forgotten as this conversation took a dangerous turn toward a bad place.

"Is that something you need to know right now?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to hunt the bastard down and kill them. Wait, it's that earth weakling Endymion isn't it?" He said standing up and slamming his hands down on the table.

"So what if it is, you can't change that fact." Serena told him mimicking his posture.

"Sure I can't but apparently Galaxia can. I don't have to do anything. You can't even get up the courage to go back and help them out." He shouted.

Serena didn't respond. Instead, she pushed her chair back and ran up to her room. She quickly changed into a silver gi, one she had gotten as a birthday present from Goku. Once she was done dressing she walked to her window, threw it open, and jumped out landing on the plush carpet of soft grass. "I can't believe that arrogant ass! Gah! How in the hell are we related? I'll just have to go home and save the world…AGAIN! This is what, the tenth time? Oh, I've lost count." She mumbled to herself as she opened a portal home with the device she had in her pocket.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta shouted at her while holding her wrist preventing her from going into the swirling vortex.

"Why the hell would you care what I was doing…you just think I'm a coward anyway." She shouted back at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"Would you just shut up with the whole pity shit! You are NOT going through that portal alone again. I shouldn't have let you do it the first time." He told her claming down a little more.

"Oh are you concerned about me all of a sudden. Why do you even care?"

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore…she was rambling. He raised his hand and brought it to her face. Not hard enough to injure her but hard enough to snap her back to reality. "Would you just SHUT UP! You know I care about you and that is the reason that I can't let you go there alone." He told her wrapping his arms around her in a crushing hug.

Serena couldn't take it anymore and broke down in tears. Not from the pain in her cheek but for the feelings that came flooding to the surface. "I'm sorry Vegeta. You're right I am a coward. I don't want to go back looking for my friends and end up finding them dead or gone or…or…under that bitch's control. There's nothing I can do to change the way I feel."

"There might not be anything you can do to stop the feeling but you sure can face your fears. And you know as well as I do that there are a shit load of people here that would help you in an instant. Let me go in there and get them and we'll all go together. Sound good?" He asked by now calmed down.

"Yeah." She smiled weakly. "Sounds like a good plan. Go ahead, I'll wait here."

She waited until he was gone. "Sorry Geta, but this is something I have to do by myself right now. You always were a little gullible." She said quietly to herself as she opened a portal and ran through.

Vegeta turned around just before he entered the house to see the portal closing. "DAMN HER!" He hollered into the night.


	8. The beginning of the final showdown

Serena emerged from the portal on the other side. She wasn't proud of what she did but she felt it was the only way to accomplish what she had to do. And what she had to do was end this charade and put to rest the long years of wondering and waiting. Waiting to see what would happen if she was again introduced to the person who gave her back her past and took five years away from her friends in one foul swoop.

Slowly she continued to walk down the rubble strewn streets looking around for any signs of Galaxia. "I can't believe this happened. If only I was here. Maybe then I could have done something, anything." She thought aloud to herself.

"Maybe you could have but I guess we'll never know now will we?" A voice questioned her from behind causing her to spin on her heel and face the owner of said voice.

"Rei…" she gasped taking in the form of one of the people she didn't expect to ever see again.

"Awe isn't that sweet. The little moon princess remembers 'lil ole me." She cooed in what Serena could only assume was a mocking tone.

"Rei, what's happened to you?" Serena asked confused at finding her once best friend in such a condition.

"Nothings happened to me. I just found a leader that was better than you. It's nice to have someone who's more responsible and more capable of keeping people in their good graces. But then again, you never were good with….well, anything were you?" It was at this point in their conversation that Serena noticed the gold bracelets and costume that Rei was wearing. It was nearly the same as Galaxia's.

"Rei, you don't know what you're talking about. It's all Galaxia's fault! She's brainwashed you!" she yelled.

"You are wrong, I chose this. This was my own doing and my own choice. And I wouldn't want to change it." She replied with an evil smirk.

"That's what I was afraid of. Rei, I know you're in there somewhere but I don't have time for this. I have to find Galaxia and destroy her. Only then will I be able to set this world right and restore you to the person I know you to be."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. There is no way you will beat Galaxia. You're just a weak moon klutz." Rei stated coldly folding her arms across her chest.

"THAT'S IT! You are the one who doesn't have the strength to beat me and I will show you what I mean. You are my friend and that is going to make this very difficult but I will not let my emotions interfere with the way that I perform my duty to this world. Now either step aside or bring me to Galaxia. Either way you choose she and I will be meeting very soon." Serena shouted finally having enough of this particular situation.

"Before you go to Galaxia, how about we have a little reunion. Guys." As she spoke the rest of her friends, dressed in gold and black, appeared on either side of her. "You remember the gang, right?"

Serena gritted her teeth against the scene before her. She honestly didn't know if she had the strength to deal with this alone and secretly wished Vegeta was standing by her side. "I remember. Now either take me to Galaxia or die now." Serena said in the most threatening tone that she could muster in such dismal circumstances.

"You don't have the nerve to kill us. Your nothing but a weak little child pretending to be something your not." Darien scolded from his position beside Rei placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"If you knew what I have become you would not have just said that. Now get out of my way I can fid her myself." She said pushing her way past them fully intending to search for Galaxia but stopped when she felt the impact of an attack.

"You will have to go through us first brat." Darien spat as he prepared to throw another barrage of roses.

"Oh I'm so scared. Are you going to hurt me with another flower? Awe isn't that sweet. I love roses." Serena said mockingly plucking one of the roses he had just thrown at her out of the air and sniffed at it delicately.

"You should show the prince of earth some respect bitch!" Rei shouted as she threw a 'mars firebird' at Serena, which Serena dodged easily.

Serena smiled sadly. Their power levels really hadn't changed at all. She knew hers had grown but that was because she had trained. What they did with Galaxia she couldn't even begin to imagine. She didn't want to kill them but if Galaxia took control over them thee was a very slim hope of ever freeing them. She didn't know what to do but she hoped that maybe, maybe whatever happened would turn out for the best. But right now that wasn't the most pressing issue on her mind. She was after all staring down the barrel of a gun so to speak.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly as she raised her hands above her head forming a large ki blast which she infused with energy from the crystal. She took one more deep breath and aimed for the center of her friends. Throwing the blast and hitting her target she immediately formed and threw four more and waited for the dust to clear. When the dust had settled Serena had to fight to hold back the sob that caught in her throat. All of her former friends were strewn over the rubble. What she didn't notice was that their bodies were glowing with a bright sliver light. A light that eventually formed into balls that collided with her body. This was because she was already running tin the opposite direction searching for Galaxia.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES! DON'T HIDE BEHIND OTHER PEOPLE!" Serena shouted as she walked down the broken streets. Several minutes later she heard something move behind her. She turned around and found that the bodies of her fallen friends had disappeared. She shrugged it off and continued to walk until something blocked her path. What seemed like an invisible wall was keeping her from progressing in her search.

"I'm surprised at you miss moon. You would have walked in that trap much quicker if you had never gone through that portal. But you went though it didn't you? And, oh, that's right I sent you through it didn't I? No hard feeling right?" The woman who had just appeared laughed.

"Oh no, of course not. If it weren't for you I would never have found the family I never knew I had. Oh and I've was meaning to thank you, with your help I found my brother that I thought I'd lost and an inner power that I never would have found. You just helped me so much I don't know where to being in thanking you." Serena said smugly watching as the smile slipped from Galaxia's floating face.

"Inner power? You think you could have an inner power? That makes me laugh. You already killed your friends, what more do you think you have to live for?" She suggested totally ignoring the last statement Serena had thrown out there about her new found family.

"I have more to live for now then I did when my friends were alive and in your grasp. I have my family and my other friends. Those you can't take away from me and I know I can defeat you." Serena said strongly floating in the air just above the ground coming eye level to Galaxia.

"Oh how precious. Out little princess has learned how to float. Cute trick but I can tell you that you are no stronger now then you were last time we met." Galaxia mocked.

"How can you tell?" Serena question curious.

"I know your weakness." She smirked raising a glowing hand that seemed to split into five beams. When the light died down, where the light beams had ended floated her friends. There were breathing or they appeared to breathing but very light. "Now. What will you choose, your friends, or you home planet." She snickered waving the limp bodies carelessly getting closer and closer to the hard ground.

"This is not my home planet. You should know that. Aren't you supposed to be the most powerful creature in the universe? And you didn't even know that little fact? I am disappointed." Serena mocked

"Whatever. Are you going to surrender the crystal or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

"Do you even have to ask? Common." Serena stated taking up a fighting stance. This was not going to be an easy fight but she wasn't planning on loosing.


	9. final showdown take two

As Serena stood there looking up at Galaxia she was thing about how she was going to fight this fight. She didn't have very long to think however, when Galaxia sent out a rope of burning fire that surrounded her body and began to squeeze.

Serena almost laughed as the fire came in contact with her skin. To her the fire just seemed to tickle her skin. If the fire had been hotter it might have bothered her but at the time it did not. She decided to use this situation to her advantage. She faked a pained scream and began to struggle hoping to trick her opponent into a false sense of security. Falling to her knees 'from the pain', she began to wonder how long it would take for her to power up an attack big enough to kill her in one strike. From the looks of Galaxia, she was enjoying herself too much to notice anything else that was going on.

Deciding that she had taken enough, Serena stood up totally ignoring the rope of fire that warmed her body. Looking up at Galaxia she could surmise that the evil scout was less then thrilled by that one action.

"Did I forget to mention the little fact that for the past five years I have been training day and night? Yeah, oh I am dreadfully sorry fro that little miscommunication of information. From now on I'll have to make sure to send you a memo. Oops, sorry. If everything goes as I think, you won't be around long enough for the next one." Serena said as she slapped aside the rope. "I will give you two options. And mind you, that's two more then I should be giving you. One: Let me cleanse chaos from your body so you can take up your true roll in life whatever that may be or two, die. What's it going to be?"

"To borrow a phrase from you my dear, do you even have to ask?" She replied coolly.

"Fine then. It's time to show you what my training was all about." Serena said lifting her hands into the air once again. Concentrating all her energies into the palms of her hands as she reached over her head gaining energy and mass as she went. The ki ball grew larger and larger until, bringing her hands down in front of her, she released it.

As the blast headed toward Galaxia Serena held her breath and waited. She didn't know if it would be enough to bring her down but she did have to try. As she watched the blast contacted. Flames engulfed her and Serena could clearly hear the screams of torment. Although she doubted it, Serena had to admit that it didn't seem very likely that anyone could survive a blast of that magnitude.

But then there was the little fact that Galaxia was not just an ordinary person. She watched as the flames died down revealing a scorched and bleeding but still alive Galaxia. "Arg! Why won't you just die?" Serena cried in frustration. She knew it was going to take more then that but she really didn't want to do this.

"Why don't you just give up the crystal?" Galaxia countered.

"Good point." Serena said charging up a slightly more powerful blast and flinging it at her opponent who managed to dodge the bulk but still getting badly burned. At this time Serena was beginning to feel the stress of all of the spent energy and decided to resort to a little hand to hand combat. She was still really adept in that department anyway.

The time slowly ticked by as Serena and Galaxia fought. She didn't know if she was winning or losing but she knew she had to keep going. All at one Serena seemed to be getting pushed into the ground and decided to do something she really didn't want to have to do…she called Pluto on the communicator. (She had to old one that still works in this universe.) "Pluto, get Vegeta here as soon as possible!"

"Is something wrong?" She heard over the speakers.

"GET VEGETA NOW!" Serena screamed dodging another attack.

Serena couldn't believe how fast things could have gone from good to bad. Galaxia seemed to be feeding off of her or she was just getting weaker. Dancing around the blasts that Galaxia was throwing and throwing her own she waited for Vegeta to show up. Landing on the ground she planned to lunge at Galaxia but was delayed as her foot lodged in one of the may cracks in the pavement. Looking up Serena saw one of Galaxia's largest attacks coming straight toward her. Closing her eyes while still struggling with her foot, she waited for the impact. (Like closing her eyes would help in the slightest.)

"Oh way to go Serena, can't you get your foot out of the ground?"

Slowly opening her eyes she found Galaxia laying on the ground and a very pissed looking Vegeta next to her offering her his hand.

"Yes I can. And don't start. It's not my fault that she's and evil bitch that has probably been eating peoples souls to gain power." She said taking the offered hand and dislodging her foot.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Vegeta said hoisting her off the ground. "Oh and by the way…when this is over you are going to owe me a huge sparring match." He said leaning in threateningly.

"AWWWWWW! I don't wanna fight with you." Serena whined. "You play dirty."

"You should have thought about that before you pulled your little vanishing act." Vegeta said letting her go so she could fly on her own. "Now come on, let's beat the woman together. Like I had originally planned."

"Alright."

Floating next to each other in the air across from where Galaxia was also floating, Serena and Vegeta began to gather blasts in their hands. Holding their blasts simultaneously above their heads, they released them. As the blasts were hurtling toward their target, Serena sent a blast of pure crystal power that infused itself in the blasts. When they did hit and the smoke had cleared, Galaxia was laying on the ground bleeding. This is why when she stood up and began laughing they were shocked.

"What the hell is she?" Vegeta asked as the laughter grew louder.

Serena didn't have time to answer before Galaxia cut in. "If that's the way you're going to play it then maybe it's time I brought out my secret weapons." Serena and Vegeta could do nothing but watch as Galaxia stood straighter and raised her hands toward the sky. Lightning seemed to be raining down from the blackish green sky and when the lightning stopped they were surrounded by hundred of innocent people that had been taken control of just like the other scouts.

"That's low. I didn't think that someone as "powerful" as you could sink so far down. Using innocent people who are good and respectable to do your dirty work is just the reason that we cannot let you live. This ends tonight. Make your peace with whatever gods you believe in." Serena said in a low and menacing voice as she took in the sight around her.

"Big talk from such a small girl." Galaxia said sinking farther and farther behind her minions.

"Shut up." She said turning toward Vegeta. "You start over there and I'll start over here. We'll meet in the middle and take care of her. This isn't going to be easy but we're going to have to get to her at all costs. I'll use the power of the crystal to restore all those lost in this fight but right now our priority is Galaxia."

"Right." Vegeta answered in response flying off to being the gruesome task that was laid out before him.


	10. Note

Hey ya'll! I just thought I'd let you know that my future updates may take a while. I'm having some computer trouble. Yeah….and when I say computer trouble what I really mean to say is that my computer decided to be a meany head and that hard drive stopped spinning. My dad went to a concert at Mohegan sun so he couldn't fix it tonight and until he gets back and looks at it…prolly tomorrow…I won't know if the hard drive is fried. To top off this splendid weekend, my laptop also decided to quit on me so besides my dads computer, which I'm only using cuz he's not home, I'm totally cut off from the internet. Do you know how sad that makes me? Real sad cuz now I can't write for you nice people and I can't talk to all of my friends on aim. Well I just thought I'd let you know and I have to be going now. I really want to write now and have good ideas for all of my stories. Isn't that the way it goes huh? Something happens and you can't write and all of a sudden inspiration hits. Oh well whatcha gonna do? Technology sucks.


	11. DUN DUN DUN!

The task that was set before them was a grim one but they did it none the less. Vegeta and Serena fought their way through the legion of brainwashed minions loyal to Galaxia.

Several minutes passed until all of whom Galaxia had called had been destroyed. Serena and Vegeta stood shoulder to shoulder in front of her with grimaces on their faces.

"I'm going to give you one more chance. Live or die. Which one will it be?" Serena said repeating the ultimatum.

"I would rather die then join the forces of the goody goodies. But, I warn you, I will not go easily." Galaxia spat at Serena.

"I know that and you gave a good fight but now is the time when you will die." Serena said taking up a fighting stance.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Vegeta asked copying her fighting stance.

"Yes, follow my lead." Serena said powering up her most destructive attack and infusing it with the power of the crystal. Vegeta did the same and for the second time that night they launched their attacks at the same time. This time, after the attacks had just been released, they followed with a series of smaller blasts that were revered with a block that sent them back to them. After getting up and dusting themselves off from the attacks that did hit them they looked at where Galaxia had been.

Flames emerged from the rubble. Smoke was everywhere. The only thing that Serena and Vegeta could find of Galaxia was a dirty red pile in the mountains of rubble. Serena turned to Vegeta. "Why don't you go home? I need to do a little clean up work."

"No, I'm staying this time." He responded still checking to make sure Galaxia was dead poking at the pile with the tip of his boot.

"Please Vegeta, this day had been hard enough. Can you please just let me take care of this on my own? She dead and there's nothing else out her that can hurt me like se did." Serena pleaded with him as the tears began to collect in her eyes.

"Fine, but if you're not back in fifteen minutes I'm coming after you." He said turning and going through the portal Serena had already created for him.

Serena watched as the portal closed and sighed looking around at the scene around her. There was only one thing left to do now. She had to restore the city…and what's left of the world. Galaxia's influence had gone beyond just her home. She could sense it with out being told. She could feel the blanket of despair that cried out to her. This was going to take a lot of energy.

Sighing deeply, Serena began to float off of the ground. She kept going up until she was about five hundred feet in the air. Once again, and for hopefully the last time that night, Serena lifted her hands into the air. Concentrating with every bone in her body, Serena used the crystal to emit a healing glow. The glow that she created surrounded her body, surrounded the cit, the continent, and finally the world.

The sun was bright now as it shone over the newly restored city below. From her position in the sky, Serena could see people beginning to emerge from their houses. She smiled at the sight and the happy feeling within her. Suddenly the happy feeling inside her turned to intense fatigue and she began to lose her altitude.

She fell the five hundred feet to the ground and slowly opened her eyes. The light was fading. She couldn't think over the pain she was feeling. People had begun to crowd around her and somewhere in the distance she could hear sirens. Through the loud roaring in her ears she thought she heard someone calling her but she wasn't sure. She did the only thing she could think of doing and created a portal that she pulled her way through. What she didn't notice was that one of the on lookers had gone through with her. But before she could notice much of anything she lost consciousness.

Flashing lights. All that could be seen were flashing lights. Everywhere Serena looked lights blinded her. Then the lights began taking on different colors. There was a green, red, orange, blue, silver and royal purple light surrounding her. Suddenly the lights began to converge on her position. As they got closer they began to take on more and more shape. They got closer still until they were only a few feet separating them and they began to take on human shapes. Where the lights dimmed Serena took a deep breath. The images she saw in front of her couldn't have surprised her more. Her friends and her family stood in front of her, smiling. Before anything else happened another light appeared, approached and took shape.

"DAD!" Serena yelled as she ran up in front of her father and threw her arms around his neck.

Vegeta (remember dad's name is Vegeta too.) smiled to himself as he brought his arms up around his daughter. "Hey there princess." He said softly. "Long time no see."

"Long time no remember." She responded pulling away and casting her mother a scathing glance.

"Yes well that would have to be my fault. How was I supposed to know there would be that transdimensional rip thing that would take Vegeta to a different dimension?" She said waving her hand in front of her like she was trying to get a fly to stop bothering her.

"Vegeta, who's Vegeta...other then you of course your highness." Rei asked from the opposite side of the line.

"I think maybe you should return their memories mother." Serena said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think you should seeing as you have the crystal dear." Queen serenity responded in much the same tone.

"Well in that case maybe I should." Serena laughed. She took the crystal from its hiding place and holding it in front of her concentrated. The light from the crystal surrounded her friends and returned their long forgotten memories.

Well as you can see I got my computer back….but at a great loss…sniff…I lost everything I was working on. It's just a good thing that Death of a Hero was done and on the internet where it's access able and Mishaps and Mayhem has a hard copy sitting on my desk. I don't think I would continue the story if I had to write it all over again. As it is I'm struggling with typing this one up. My interests have turned more to Inuyasha stories. But I felt bad leaving all you people hanging who had begun to read my story and it was my fault I took it down and lost it anyway. So now I'm 'practicing' my finger work by typing up this story. By the end of this story I'm going to be ready for a kick ass typist job. Lol…well enjoy!


	12. wake up!

The light dimmed leaving the occupants of the nowhere space blinking. After all, receiving new memories, or rather memories that you forgot, is quite disconcerting. Darien was the first one to snap out of the stupor. "And why may I ask did you feel that it was necessary to keep this a secret from us? Didn't you think we could handle it? We are not little children that can't handle a little bit of bad news." He said rather irritated.

"Darien!" Serena scolded totally taken back by his attitude.

"What? Don't you think it was our right to deal with his disappearance in our own way?"

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you right now. I want to know how and why you all are here. I would also like to know where here is." Serena stated effectively ending that line of the conversation.

"That's my girl, always getting to the point." King Vegeta announced to no one in particular.

"Well for your first question we are inside your subconscious. And to answer your second question…" Queen serenity started. "During the battle with Galaxia she tried to use your friends as a means to beat you into submission. When she did that you, or rather your subconscious, made a plea. Do you remember what that plea was?"

"Yes. It was that everything turns out ok no matter what I had to do." Serena answered quietly.

"Well the silver crystal heard you and answered it. After their initial 'deaths' the silver crystal absorbed their essences to be restored later. Now that you know this you need to wake up so you can go meet everyone again." Queen Serenity explained with a soft smile.

Everything around her faded and Serena found herself fighting to keep their images in focus. As the light from the dream world faded and disappeared it was replaced with the light from the afternoon light coming in from the window by her bed.

Next to her was a nosily beeping monitor as well as the form of her sleeping brother. She gently prodded him and he started awake.

"Awake huh?" He said yawning and stretching out.

"Duh, how long was I out?" She asked as she brushed the sleep from her eyes.

"About a week." He answered sitting back in his chair. "Now I have something to ask you but I don't want you to freak out. Can you do that for me?" He asked seriously.

"I can try but no promises." Serena answered sitting back on the now angled bed.

"Off the top of your head is there any reason someone's hair and eyes would change color?" He said waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"Not that I can think of. Whose hair are we talking about?" She asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Well…." He stalled.

"Vegeta!"

"Well you look a little different." He said simply sliding further away from the bed as she bolted from it and to the nearest mirror.

"OMG! What the hell! Vegeta if you had anything to do with this I swear that castration is in your future!" She yelled as she looked in the mirror. Her once blonde hair was now a sparkly silver color with deep purple streaks and her once blue eyes had also taken on a silver color. She whirled on Vegeta with anger burning in her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"What why is it always me you accuse of these sort of things?" He asked standing up and backing away from his sister whose head was nearly on fire.

"Because it's always you! That time you cut my hair and dyed it blue. That time you drew that mustache on my face when I was sleeping. That other time you spiked my tea with those sleeping pills and then dyed my hair green. Tell me Vegeta, what do you have against my hair? Are you that jealous cuz it doesn't stand on end all the time?" She shouted still making her way to her brother.

"Hey it wasn't me. Don't you think I would be taking credit if this was me? I mean come on; this was a pretty sweet trick."

"Well…"

"See you know that I have a point. Now I'm sure that if we think about this calmly and rationally we can figure this out. What have you done differently in the last week and a half?" He asked calmly.

"Think about that question Vegeta." Serena said looking sternly at him. "I've done a shit ton of different things." She said in a calm voice…too calm. Then the lights seemed to come on upstairs. "I bet it's because of my use of the silver crystal. Mom had silver hair and eyes. I think I heard something about how this can happen when you use it a lot." She sighed. "Oh well, what's done is done and I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." She said switching gears and heading toward the door.

"Wait." He called to her. "I've got one more question."

Serena turned around to face him. "Well this one was a doozy might as well tack another one on the board. Go ahead."

"Do you know someone named Andrew?"

"Yeah I knew someone named Andrew back home. Why?" She said interested in the way this conversation was going but anxious to get out of the hospital wing.

"When you came through the portal this guy named Andrew also came through claiming to know you." He said handing Serena a set of clothes for her to change into.

"Really? Where is he?" She asked accepting the clothes and going behind the changing screen to change.

"Detention room 6 on the second floor." He told her as she ran out from behind the screen fully clothed. "How come you can't change that fast when we're going out?"

"Oh shut up." She told him as she bolted out the door, ran down the hall, jumped down the stairs and landed outside of detention room 6. (They are just sooooo rich they have detention rooms. Leave me alone….I'm tired.


	13. Facing the Music

Serena landed on the second floor landing and began walking toward the detention rooms. Coming to a stop outside of the dark blue door with the number six written on it she entered a code on the panel next to the door. Hearing the click as the door unlocked she pushed the door open. Inside there was a single bed, sink, desk, toilet, shower, armchair, one window and her blonde friend from the past, Andrew. It wasn't an all together bad room.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Serena said with a bright smile as she walked over to the desk he was sitting at.

Turning around Andrew stated, "It's about time. Do you know I've been here for a week? I was beginning to think you were just going to leave me here to rot."

"Gee I'm sorry. But if you didn't notice when you followed me here I wasn't in good shape. If fact, I woke up five minutes ago. I didn't have to come straight here; my family was beginning to think I would never wake up. I think I should go talk to them. When you've removed your head from your ass, press the intercom button on the wall. Bye." Serena said in a not so happy manner.

"Serena wait!" Andrew shouted getting up and grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry, I have been worried about you and no one would tell me what was going on. The only thing that I can gather….from what that blue haired woman told me, is that we're in and alternate dimension so how can anyone here be your family?" He said confused beyond belief

"The blue haired woman is Bulma, my sister-in-law. A few things happened in my past that left me with a missing brother who I found here. Long story short, I have a large family here…and possibly friends back in the other dimension. I haven't quite decided whether or not I believe they are still alive." She told him.

"How could you have a missing brother? Isn't that something you couldn't lose?" Andrew asked growing more and more confused as time went on.

"One would think, yeah. Normally we wouldn't have lost each other but wherever I go I'm not really normal."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well when at the age of fourteen you become sailor moon, things happen."

"Your sailor moon?"

"Yeah you didn't know that? Oh well there you have it." Serena answered as she remembered that she had never told him. "Alright." She said walking out the door motioning for him to follow her down the hall and down the stairs. "Through here's the kitchen, common."

"Wait I want to get back to this whole sailor moon thing. Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked walking behind her into the kitchen.

"Because it was supposed to be a secret. It wasn't something everyone wanted spread around town you know?"

"Oh, who's everyone?"

"You know, the scouts and I." She answered nonchalantly grabbing two glasses from the cabinet.

"Can you tell me who the scouts are?" He asked accepting one of them.

"Ummmm. I would like to but I don't know how they would feel about it. Why don't we just let them tell you themselves?" She said as Bulma entered the kitchen and came up to her.

"Who tell him what?" She asked Serena wanting to know what was going on.

"Oh he just wanted to know who the rest of the scouts are." Serena told her.

"Then why don't you just tell him? Isn't he your friend?"

"Well yeah but if I was going around telling everyone who your family really is I don't think you would be all that happy. Would you?" Serena asked walking around the kitchen getting small things to eat and offering Andrew some as well as drinks.

"Well, no, that wouldn't be a good thing to spread around. Do you think he can be trusted?" She asked gesturing toward Andrew who for his part was beginning to become concerned.

"I sure hope so because if he isn't," she said turning to glare at Andrew, "I think we may just have to drop him somewhere where no one knows who he is. And that would be a shame because he owns a very nice arcade that I would miss getting to visit. So Andrew, what do you say? Are you trustworthy?"

"Well considering I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about I'd say yes, yes I am trustworthy." Andrew said looking from Bulma to Serena then back to Bulma.

"Well I think we shall be off now. I have to see some people about a life situation that I could have sworn ended in a nasty little battle. Isn't it a bitch when mysterious people from your past, dead or alive, seem to find a way of messing with the lives of everyone around them?" Serena stated offhandedly as she ushered Andrew out of the door onto the front lawn.

"Uh would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Andrew half shouted, half whined as he was continually pushed out the door.

"Later, I want to go back and see the others, or at least find out if they really are alive again." Serena said again pushing the button on the portal pen and going trough the portal with Andrew in tow.

"What do you mean really alive?" Andrew asked.

"Well the last time I saw them I was fighting the woman who took over our dimension and was controlling them forcing me to fight and kill them. But then I had this dream that they were still alive and well back home. Now we're going to see if that was more then just a dream." She told him matter of fact-ly.

"What do you mean you killed them" Andrew asked slowly backing away.

Serena laughed and took Andrew's arm pulling him out of the alley they had appeared in toward the sidewalk. "Listen, a lot has happened that you don't know about. It's not like I'm a mass murderer. You'll just have to wait until we get to where we are going because this is going to take a lot of explanation and I can't give that to you all at once. Or at least by myself. Trust me when I say you are safe with me even though I have done things I'm not proud of. Common."

The two walked down the sidewalks of Tokyo weaving in and out of the crowds. "Where are we going Serena?" Andrew inquired.

"Darien's apartment." She responded quietly.

"OH."

For the next few minutes they walked along the sidewalks talking about little things like the weather and such interesting things. Finally Serena turned toward a glass door and came to a stop and just stared up at it.

"It's now or never Serena." Andrew said giving her a slight nudge toward the door.

Serena sighed and walked through the door with Andrew following close behind her. They walked to the elevator, pressed up and waited. When the door finally dinged open they entered and pressed '15'. Once again the doors dinged open and they made their way down the hall towards Darien's door where they stopped.

"You really haven't seen him for five years have you?" Andrew asked her when he noticed that she really wasn't breathing.

"It's kind of hard to see someone when you are stuck in an alternate dimension. It's been terrible not knowing what has been happening here and not being able to tell them that's I'm alright." She answered taking a deep breath. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. We should go." She said quickly backing away from the door.

"Oh no you don't, we are here now and you are going to go through with this." Andrew told her as he grabbed her arm and knocked on the door at the same time.

A few seconds passed and the door opened causing Serena's heart to skip a beat. For five years she had wondered what it would be like to be standing right where she is now.

"Oh hey Andrew, what's up…?" Darien's words drifted into nothing as he caught sight of whose arm he was grasping. "Serena…?"

"Hi Darien." Serena waved as her eyes began to tear up.

MUWAHAHAHAAAAA….


End file.
